


The Two Most Important People

by esmeblaise



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I meant to post this at christmas but forgot, M/M, kenny dies but its kenny, most only make minor appearences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeblaise/pseuds/esmeblaise
Summary: Kenny is poor enough as it is but now that hes paying to keep his family fed there's no way he'll be able to get a Christmas present for both his sister and his boyfriend





	The Two Most Important People

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot I wrote this until just now

“And so Heidi was all like  _ ‘Eric we’re dating you have to get me a present from the heart’  _ and all that shit and I was like _ ‘Jesus woman stop being so needy’  _ I mean come on. I’m busy enough deciding what other people should give  _ me  _ why should I care what I give  _ them _ ??”

Kyle rolled his eyes, “Cartman I don’t know why you’re even asking us, I’m Jewish so I don’t know what to get for a christmas present.”

“Yeah and just because I dated Wendy doesn’t mean I know what girls want for gifts.” Stan added on.

“Go ask someone else Cartman.” 

Eric rolled his eyes ,“Ugh you guys are no help, I bet Kenny has never even bought a present before he’s so poor.”

“Dude fuck you” 

“Oh yeah name one person you’ve gotten a gift for.” The larger boy challenged.

“Karen, you dick.” Kenny snapped back, “I get my sister a present every year with money I get from working my job dipshit.”

“Yeah well this year it looks like you’re working overtime.” Cartman smirked.

Kenny’s face scrunched up in confusion, “Why the fuck would I have to do that?”

The other boys stared at him.

“Well because of Butters of course.” Kyle finally said.

“What does Butters have to do with this?” Kenny asked.

“Aren’t you going to get him a gift?” 

“No I wasn’t planning on it.” Kenny remarked.

Cartman snorted, “Wow dude you are a really bad boyfriend.”

Kenny blushed, more out of embarrassment of his situation than at the mention of his relationship with Butters. 

The truth was, Cartman -as weird as it was- was right. 

Kenny had started dating the short blonde a few months ago, but had always felt attached.It was only recently that he had realized that feeling to be love. It took a little longer to act upon it because up until then Kenny had only had one night stands that meant nothing more and didn’t know how to be in a real relationship.

It took Eric Cartman coming up with a ridiculous plan where Kenny and Butters would ‘pretend’ to be the new gay couple and give Eric the credit (something about the asians getting all the glory for Tweek and Craig’s relationship) for Kenny to confess. A few days later when Cartman had given up on his plan Butters said he’s had a lot of fun and asked if Kenny could try being in a real relationship. Kenny knew not to pass up the opportunity, even if he still didn’t think he deserved someone as perfect as Butters. 

Kenny may be young but he’s met Jesus enough times to understand the meaning of Christmas. The holidays were the time for showing the people you loved how much you cared for them, It was more than a relationship requirement, it was a sign of your love so Kenny  _ wanted  _ to do something for him. He just didn’t realize it had to be a gift.

And not just any gift, a thoughtful gift that showed just how much he truly loved butters.

And bought.

And there's the problem.

Kenny was Poor as Shit. He didn’t  _ have  _ money. They could barely eat most of the year, much less buy great gifts. And Kenny sucked at making things. And yeah “it’s the thought that counts” but Butters deserved something great. He was the one thing in this whole town -universe probably- who wasn't tainted.

Well, him and Karen.

Which leads to the next problem, if he was going to get Butters something great then he wouldn’t have any money left to buy that doll Karen’s been eyeing for the past year. The doll that Kenny swore up and down he would get her every time he heard his drunk parents fighting in the next room and Karen ran to hide under the bed covers with him. 

Karen  _ deserved  _ the best gift in the world.

And so did Butters.

So how was Kenny going to do this?

 

\---

 

“Raise?” Lu Kim shouted, “I can’t give you no raise Dennis we have no money!”

“I know boss but just for the holidays? A bonus maybe? Please I’ve worked here how long?” Kenny pleaded.

“Kid I like you, you a hard worker, but business is too slow right now we don’t have any to spare.”

Kenny ran a hand through his dirty hair trying to think, “What if I work harder, more hours? School’s out for vacation I can be here longer.”

Lu Kim bit his lip, “I don’t know kid you work enough as is.”

“Please, I’ll do anything!”

The older man sighed, “Alright no promises but I’ll try. Now go wash some dishes”

Kenny sagged in relief before grabbing a washcloth.

“Poor kid.” The restaurant owner muttered.

 

\---

 

“Dude your working _ again _ ?”

Kenny rolled his eyes in frustration, “Yes Craig I’m working. Not everyone has money to buy their boyfriend a gift a week.”

“Dude calm down.”

The boy sat on his bed with a sigh, turning the phone on speaker so he could tie his shoes, “Sorry man it’s just, even if I  _ do _ get the money what should I get him?”

“I’ve been dating Tweek years and I still have no clue. I guess you’ll know it when you see it?”

“Thanks that's very helpful,” You mutter sarcastically, “Listen I gotta go see ya Tucker.”

“Later McCormick.”

Kenny hung up the phone and flipped up his hood.

“Kenny?”

He turned to see his sister standing in the doorway, “Hey Karen, something wrong?” 

Karen looked up, “You’ve been working a lot Kenny.”

Shit, Karen may be young but she wasn’t stupid.

“It’s fine Karen, nothing to worry about.”

“Do we have enough to eat?”

No, we never do, “I’ll bring some leftovers home.” Kenny said with a smile.

Karen clutched her doll tighter before hugging Kenny, “Be safe Kenny.”

\---

 

It was late and it was cold. 

The snow was coming down in sheets and even the large orange parka couldn’t keep Kenny warm. He wished he could stuff his hands in his pockets but he was carrying some food home for Karen and he needed his spare hand in case someone tried to kill him. Again.

It didn’t take long to hear his parents fighting, even over the howling wind, which meant Karen was still awake. Kenny just hoped this was one of the nights Kevin was home.

Luckily his parents were in their bedroom so it was easy enough to avoid them and sneak into his sibling's room. The lights were off but the stores outside lit the room enough to see his older brother comforting his sister on the bed.

“Kenny, you’re home.” Karen smiled, tear tracks evident on her face.

“Yeah and I brought home some food.” Kenny crouched down in front of her and handed over a cup of noodles.

“It’s late Kenny.” Kevin mumbled, picking up the rice.

“I was working.” Kenny kept his tone light for the little girl sitting next to the two brothers.

Kevin glared but kept his voice low, “Ken I told you to leave the working to me, you should stay with Karen, or take her to the Tuckers and spend time with your friends.”

“I know Kev but, I need some money right now okay?”

“Kenny, not for…” Kevin glanced at Karen not wanting her to know her brothers were a lot more like their parents than she realized.

“No, don’t worry about it.”

“I’m finished.” Karen mumbled setting down the empty cup, “Kenny can you sleep here tonight?”

“Of course Karen”

As they settled down together, Karen quickly falling asleep once the fighting was muffled by Kenny’s parka, Kevin spoke up.

“Its for her right?”

Kenny glanced up at his brother. Kevin looked so tired, he had really grown up these past few years.

“It’s always for her…” Kenny muttered, clutching Karen tighter.

“Kenny I’m moving out.”

“What?!”

“I got my girlfriend pregnant, I’m moving in with her.”

“What about Karen?”

“Karen deserves better than this family Kenny, we both know that. Until she can leave this fucking town I want you to be there for her, ok?”

Kenny didn’t need to respond for Kevin to know he would never let her get hurt.

Of course this brings in a new problem, without Kevin how will Kenny make enough money to take care of them and buy two gifts?

 

\---

 

“Hey Kenny take the day off, Kyle and I found this cool thing in the woods.”

“Can’t sorry Stan.”

 

\---

“Cartman has this stupid idea and is trying to trick the entire town into giving him all their gifts, can you help me out Kenny?”

“Just distract the idiot with some cheesy puffs and something shiny.”

 

\---

 

“Dude you look terrible take a fucking break and play some video games at my house.”

“I’m busy fatass.”

 

\---

 

“Kenny Christmas eve is tomorrow and you still don’t have enough, what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.”

 

\---

 

“Okay kid that’s the last customer of the night, just take out the trash and you can head out.”

“Sure thing boss.” Kenny turned toward the bin and noticed an envelope on top, “Mr. Lu Kim whats this?”

“Why don’t you open it?”

Kenny cut open the top and slid out, “Holy shit it’s a hundred bucks!”

“Well you found it I guess you keep it Dennis.”

Kenny turned, “Thanks boss.”

“You a good worker Kenny.”

As he ran out the door toward the shops Kenny grinned, finally,  _ finally,  _ things were going his way. He had enough money and time to spare. Karen would get her doll. Butters would get his gift. They would be  _ so happy _ . Kenny could see their smiles now, lighting up the whole town like a Christmas tree. Just on the other side of this alley-

 

_ Smack _

 

\---

 

Kenny awoke with snow in his hair and a pounding headache. Past experience told him it was a baseball bat to the head which implied a- 

Mugging

No

Nonononononnonnononono

NO!

His pockets were empty. His money was  _ gone.  _ All that work for nothing.

Now what?

 

\---

 

Kenny woke up in his bed.

His chest tingled and his body ached. There was a deep chill in his bones and throbbing in his head that told him he had probably passed out in the alley way again and froze to death in the night. There was also a vague memory of playing poker with Satan and Jesus. And winning.

Well it wasn’t the first time he was resurrected for christmas. 

Kenny sighed and stretched before grabbing his parka and walked passed his passed out parents outside. Kevin was at his girlfriend’s, and Karen was playing with Tricia -neither of his siblings enjoyed spending the holidays with their parents- So he headed to the Stotch residence.

Kenny sighed, knowing that somehow Butters will make him feel for guilty by forgiving him for not having anything to give while giving him an amazing present that Kenny would cherish forever even though Butter’s happiness was the greatest gift Kenny could have.

The walk was far too short and he was soon standing in front of a large house covered in decorations. Butter’s mom answered the door and informed Kenny the boy was in his room waiting for him. Kenny thanked her politely, he had never liked the Stotches, especially for how they treated their son, but Butters loved them so he would tolerate the adults.

As soon as Kenny opened the door he got hit by an armful of light blue fluff.

“Kenny!!!”

Kenny smiled and hugged back, “Merry Christmas Buttercup.”

Butters pulled back, a wide grin on his face, “Golly Kenny you’ve been working so hard I’ve barely seen you! Gosh it’s been so long since we hung out! I sure am glad you’re here!”

Kenny’s smile wavered a little, “Yeah, me too.”

“I think Eric wants me to come over later, probably to help him organize his presents, but until then I’m all yours! Mom and Dad are going to a Christmas party so it just us.”

Kenny nodded and took his boyfriend’s hands, “Listen Butters, I have something to tell you.”

The shorter boy looked up worriedly, “Oh gosh Kenny that d-doesn’t sound too g-good.”

Kenny winced, “It, it isn’t. The thing is, well, first I want you to know that I really do care for you it’s just, well, it’s been so tough recently and I just- well I-”

“Kenny it’s o-ok.” 

Kenny looked up, thankful Butters had stopped his rambling but immediately grew concerned at the look on Butters face, “Is it?”

“Yeah Kenny, I knew this would happen,” Butters said with a small sad smile, “I just, well gosh I hoped it wouldn’t.”

“I- I tried, really I did.”

“I know you did Ken, and I’ll always love you, but I know how difficult it is to be in a relationship. E-especially with someone like me.”

“Oh Butters no-” Kenny quickly took the soft face in his hands and tilted his face, kissing away forming tears, “Butters I love you! I’m not, I’m not breaking up with you!”

“Re-really?”

“Oh of course not! Never Butters. I was just feeling guilty that I hadn’t gotten you anything.”

Butters giggled, “Is that all? Golly Ken you sure scared me for a second there!”

“So… you’re not upset?” Kenny asked, a little unsure.

Butters smiled and snuggled into his boyfriend’s parka, “Gosh no, as long as you love me that’s more than I need.”

Kenny sighed, running his hand through Butters hair, “Its just, I worked so hard to get you and Karen something nice and now I can’t even support my sister without working overtime year round.”

“Oh I hate seeing you so sad Kenny, maybe- maybe I could give you my allowance? It’s not much, my folks don’t like me spending their hard earned money  but maybe it will help- ”

Kenny pushed him back so he could look into the boys mismatched eyes (destroying one of the most flawless things in the universe would be something he would never forgive himself for), “Butter’s, no that is  _ your  _ money and I won’t allow you to spend it on things my shitty parents should be in charge of.”

“But- Kenny you shouldn’t have to spend your money either…”

Kenny smiled sadly, “You have such a sweetheart Buttercup. I don’t know why you go out with broken person like me.”

Butter’s eyes narrowed, “Now then Ken I won’t have any of that self doubt on Christmas, remember what you said?”

Kenny sighed and nodded, “You should be with whoever you choose”

“Exactly, and I choose you Kenny.” Butters smiled and pulled him in for a hug. “Now tell me the other problem.”  
Kenny raised an eyebrow, “How do you know there’s something else?”

Butters rolled his mismatched eyes, “There's always something else.”

Kenny sighed, “I couldn't get Karen the doll she wanted.”

Butters smiled, “Now that’s something I can help with.”

 

\---

 

“You sure about this?”

“Oh absolutely, I had to buy loads when The Coon sold them.”

“I was wondering how he got rid of them.”

Professor Chaos smiled, “Just think of it as my christmas miracle. The evil Professor Chaos’s one good deed a year.”

Mysterion chuckled and lightly kissed the Villain, “Somehow I think you’re still on the naughty list.”

“Guess I’ll get a lump of coal in my stocking.”

“Heheh…” Mysterion sighed and dropped the voice so it was just Kenny holding Butters, “Thank you, I really appreciate it. It’s the only gift she gets all year and things are gonna get harder now that Kevin moved out”

Butters snuggled back, “I already see her as family Kenny.”

Kenny pulled back, “Just a few more years and we’ll get out of this shit hole of a town. I’ll take Karen with me and we’ll move to Hawaii where we can do whatever we want, together.”

“And we’ll get married?” Butters’ eyes sparkled.

“Yeah Buttercup, we’ll get married right there on the beach in beautiful wedding dresses  and you’ll have the biggest prettiest ring you ever did see.”

Butters threw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, “I love you Kenny.”

“I love you too Butters.” Kenny squeezed back.

“Okay Mysterion,” Butters pulled back, a little too lovestruck to pull off a convincing Professor Chaos, “I think you have some hero-ing to do.”

Mysterion smiled back, “Goodnight Professor Chaos, and don’t expect me to go so easy on you next time.”

The Professor tried to chuckle evilly -  it came off as more of a giggle, “I think next time you’ll find _ I _ was the one going easy on _ you _ .” And ran off into the night.

 

\---

 

“Karen wake up…”

“Mmmm… santa?”

Mysterion smiled, “Sorry Karen, next best thing.”

The little girl gasped and sat up, “Guardian angel! What are you doing here?”

“It’s christmas, an angel’s favorite holiday.”

Karen giggled, “I guess that's true, but shouldn't you be up in heaven right now?”

“I snuck out.” The angel stage whispered, “I heard that you’re brother couldn’t get you a gift this year.”

Karen nodded sadly, “Yeah Tricia overheard her brother talking to Tweek about it. Apparently Kenny has been spending all his work money on grown up things like food and heat.”

Fuck. Kenny reminded himself to kick Craig’s ass later. 

“Well Kenny prayed to me the other night and I thought I could help out since I have some friends at santa’s workshop.”

Karen lit up like a christmas tree, “Really??”

Mysterion smiled and nervously pulled a lumpy package out of his belt, “Now it isn’t the one you were eyeing but I thought it would help remind you that I’m always there.” 

The little girl tore open the paper to find a small hooded doll with a green question mark on his head and his underwear on the outside. 

The real hero smiled nervously, “Do you like it?”

Karen hugged her angel, “I love it, thank you.”

Mysterion finally relaxed and wrapped the girl in his cape.

“Can you stay until I fall asleep? I’m not used to sleeping without Kevin and Kenny isn’t home yet.”

“Sure thing Karen.”

 

\---

 

A few hours later when he was sure the girl was deep in slumber mysterion crept out the window with nothing but a soft, “Merry Christmas Karen.”

He didn’t hear the sleepy reply of, “Night Kenny.” in return.

 


End file.
